


Cold Burn

by Wolfie585



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie585/pseuds/Wolfie585
Summary: Short kinkmeme fill for the prompt "Jon aggressively rides Stannis".





	

**Author's Note:**

> written based on the prompt:  
> http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22515.html?thread=15731187#t15731187
> 
> Unbetaed. This also exists in some vague handwavy AU where Stannis is at The Wall after Jon is resurrected.

Jon’s lungs ache, and his body is dripping sweat and burning. Burning from the exertion of snapping his hips down onto Stannis’s cock hard enough that it almost looks like the king is the one getting fucked. His body shaking with each thrust of Jon’s hips, as he braces himself.

Jon presses his face into the pale neck of the man he has trapped between his thighs face caught somewhere between a gasp and a snarl. Biting and sucking as he ruts against the king like an animal, fingers curling like claws and leaving long red marks down the length of Stannis' back.

The king does not rise up to meet him, his hand are up behind him clenched around the edges of the headboard white knuckled from the effort of holding himself still. His eyes are shut tight and the only sounds he makes are the small groans Jon's hips punch out of him. The kings breathless moans make him want, but he doesn’t know what. He doesn’t know whether he wants to lean back and brace himself, getting the king’s cock deeper and grinding slow till the man is half mad and moaning loud enough his precious red god will hear him. Or if he wants to press his hands over the man’s mouth and shut him up. Fuck him until the king’s seed is dripping down his thighs and he no longer feels to urge to pace The Wall like a caged animal. 

Stannis' face is closed and expressionless, just the clenching of his jaw as his whole body trembles, and Jon doesn't know whether it's in denial that he's allowing this pleasure at all or whether it’s simply an attempt to stave off his completion and deny its end. He knows he doesn't care. He’s not sure he wants to spend his nights in the king’s bed, but he can’t sleep. Death looming in the silence of his chambers, and eye icy blue and glowing peering out from his dying hearth taunting him. And he can’t spend his night on The Wall anymore, snapping and snarling at his men and scarring them worse than Ghost ever did. Fueling rumors that he didn't’ rise from the dead, but that something else came crawling back wearing his skin. Maybe they're right, maybe they’re not. He just want to avoid finding out his brothers opinions on the matter via the wrong end of a dagger. 

He doesn't want Stannis, he just wants to not feel empty. He feels the dark chasm that opened up within him, widening with every dagger that found its way between his ribs, and responds by slamming himself down harder. Grinding down on the King's cock so that it drags against that spot deep inside of him that causes sparks to shoot up his spine and his cock to jump against his belly. That causes his lungs to gasp for breath because he's warm this time, hot so hot and sweating out of his skin, not cold and dead on a slab. 

He doesn't want the king, he wants his brothers, his true brothers. He wants his father to not be dead. For men to be honorable, and the world just. He wants his childish and stupid fantasies of duty and an honorable life to seem glorious and possible. He wants the emptiness inside of him to not have been empty in the first place. 

But failing that filling it with the king's cock will do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic that I'd written in a long time, and my first time writing Game of Thrones/Smut. And IDK I think its decently in character, and vaguely sexy. Like what I was picturing in my head while writing this was hot, but not sure how well I did at getting that across. Not entirely happy with it, but it'd gotten to the point where if i didn't make myself clean it up and post it here I was never going to. Pretty surprised I actually wrote this at all TBH. Been like four years since I've done any kind of creative writing. (I write a lot, but its mainly technical science stuff for my STEM degree so trying to figure out what stories were again was a trip). I enjoyed it though. Saw a couple of other prompts that interested me, might try my hand at them.


End file.
